This is a competitive renewal application for years 11-16 of a training program supporting students pursuing doctoral studies in basic and translational immunology at The University of Iowa. A diversity of areas of immunology available to the students is a strength of the program. The average duration from matriculation to completion is 5 years. The ultimate goal of the Interdisciplinary Graduate Program in Immunology is to develop the capabilities of our students to become successful independent investigators in the variety of careers available in basic and applied immunology. The major focus of the training program is intensive laboratory research conducted under the guidance and mentorship of outstanding faculty immunologists. Complementary aspects of the program include coursework that stresses hypothesis generation and critical analysis skills, a rigorous research-oriented comprehensive examination, training in ethical issues facing biomedical scientists, and ample opportunities to gain proficiency in scientific writing and speaking. Students are selected without regard for any characteristics other than their potential as scientists, and are drawn from pools of applicants seeking the Ph.D. in Immunology, the M.D./Ph.D. combined degree, and initially undecided students who select an area of focus at the end of the first year of graduate study. Thirty faculty in the Program are divided into 4 categories. Experienced Mentor/Mentor faculty are active, productive researchers who have successfully trained Ph.D. students (EM) or have trained fellows, but not yet graduate students (M). New Mentors (NM) are junior faculty with appropriate training, and Resource Faculty (R) do not serve as dissertation advisors, but are valuable to the training program in teaching and committee service. How each of these categories of faculty contribute to the program and participate in graduate training is described in detail in the proposal. Information included herein documents faculty qualifications, student progress, administrative structure of the program, and the detailed training plan for our students. This grant is critical to support our continuing efforts in training pre-doctoral students from diverse backgrounds for independent careers as immunologists, and also to providing geographic diversity in graduate training in immunology.